Princess's Lightning
by XxRockahollicaxX
Summary: What did Gamma whispered to Uni when she's about to sacrifice herself? P.S. Spoiler ALERT! This scene happened at the last season's episode 202.


A/N: I now have the liberty to post a KHR Oneshot, fanfic (whatever) For I have just finished the anime series (after so long of watching it when I was a kid) I'm not that old tho.

This pairing made me cry nonstop. So much feels and so short scene -_-

Anyway, forgive me for my mistakes, this is an UN-EDITED Version. You all know what that means ne? So for the love of Kyoya Hibari, Takeshi Yamamoto and Hayato Gokudera, oh and Vongola Primo ;D

Onegai, bear with me for I am just your friendly Author chan, who happens to be addicted with anime.

Without further ado, here comes (drum roll) **The Princess's Lightning **

**xxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As the dying will flame burns around her, all he can do is rush towards her…

The rapid beating of her heart, the faint tears that are rushing into her face kills him.

His reflexes took over, when he saw the opening; he immediately jumps inside the barrier.

"That was more than enough," That was Basil heard before Gamma was out of sight.

She was shocked at the sight before her… all along, she thought she'll leave this world without even seeing his face again.

"Yo Hime…' his calming voice sent shiver down her spine… it was comforting rather than threatening. She responded the way she always did… "Gamma"

"Running of again, after we finally meet…that's cold." A smirk crept across his face as the arcobaleno princess, stood there watching him.

"My flames are yours to use."

Her erratic breathing made her heart pound even more. She didn't see this coming, she was morethan willing to sacrifice her own life for the sake of he friends, her family… but Gamma is an unpredictable man.

Remembering what Reborn told him the other night, made him realize how much he treasures Uni… the girl who softened that cold heart of his.

"_You should know that the Sky Arcobaleno, shows more emotion and smiles brighter, than anyone else…But fate dictates that they be taken away from us early."_

She was nothing but shocked when his strong arms enveloped her small frame. He could feel her heart pounding… a sad smile crept across his face as she lifts her head to see his face.

"I won't let you do this alone."

Her eyes widened in shock as he continuous to hug her.

"Gamma," her soft voice is like music to his ears, he couldn't explain why she affects him this way.

"hmm?" was his only reply. The worried expression on her face made him want to never leave her side again.

"Do you remember when you whispered in my ear?" his features soften as he spoke.

The Arcobaleno Princess seemed surprised at the sudden memory. The last time she whispered to his ear was the time when Byakuran, broke her soul.

"I never got a chance to give you my reply…" He immediately leaned down and whisper into her ear.

It seems inaudible to some. But it's loud and clear to Uni.

"_aishiteru mo"_

Hot tears streamed down her face, she never expected anything from him. Al she wanted was for them to leave peacefully, that's why she is willing to sacrifice her all.

"Hey, you shouldn't look so sad when we're about to set out," he said with a smirk.

"That's not what your mother taught you."

It made her happy, remembering that any moment now; she will be with her Obaa-chan and Okasan.

"_Yuni you should smile from your heart when you're happy…"_

It made her feel happy and safe… she will see them again, and Gamma will be there for her. The scary thoughts of death began to vanish as she returns the embrace from the lightning guardian.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Everything is all right now… no need to be scared, for I am the lightning in your peaceful sky**_

_**I will forever be with you**_

_**No matter how you push me through**_

_**I know one day we'll meet again**_

_**Maybe next time, in a year or two,**_

_**I promise you until the end,**_

_**I know you'll worry for me again,**_

_**But please don't cause' I am strong,**_

_**You're my princess and there's nothing wrong.**_

_**Don't fear death for I am with you,**_

_**Your Lightning guardian who will forever love you.**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**AN: Let us not ruin this tearful moment so please, review :D from the bottom of my kokoro, tell me what you think ne? R&amp;R onegai :D**_

_**I do not own KHR, If I do**__**, I would most likely put a swimming episode where all the MALE characters**__** (the hot ones) are nothing but shirtless oujisama! xD Ja ne!**_


End file.
